The Final Frontier
by Hewylewis
Summary: Baloo has always been a master of the air. But a visit from the intergalactic federation known as Star Fleet takes him and his friends into a world they never thought possible. Crossover with Star Trek. Co written by Flowers of Adversity. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after The Search for Spock, so the crew of the enterprise will be wearing their red uniforms.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either franchise. Tale Spin belongs to Disney and Star Trek belongs to Paramount.**

Kirk sat at his chair, with a finger at his chin, recording his memoirs. "Admiral's log, star date: 2214," he recorded. "We have recently discovered a new unknown planet, with an atmosphere similar to our earth. I am sending down a party to explore the new planet. If it has intelligent life, we wish to ask them to join their planet with Star Fleet so it can be protected from other hostile beings such as the Klingons." To be honest, Kirk was excited to be seeing another planet similar to Earth. He hadn't a clue as to what sort of species were living on this planet, but he and the crew would be discovering all the information they would need soon enough.

"Sir," said Lt. Sulu. "We are now approaching the planet."

"Ten clicks and closing," Chekov added. "Reduce thrusters, Admiral?" he questioned, out of habit.

"Reduce thrusters, Chekov," Kirk said.

Chekov nodded as the ship started to slow down.

Kirk then turned to Spock. "Spock, how does it look down there?"

"The atmosphere seems breathable," said Spock, peering through the scanners. "I do not believe we need environmental suits once we disembark the Enterprise, Sir."

"Let me guess," said McCoy. "The search party consists of me, you, and Spock?"

Kirk smiled and said, "You guessed right, Bones." He then pushed a button on his chair. "Mr. Scott, prepare for three beaming down."

"Jim," interrupted McCoy. "Are you sure about beaming down? You know the transporter is close to malfunctioning."

"We'll have to take that risk. Scotty, prepare to beam us down."

"Aye, sir," said Scotty on the other side of the communicator.

Firstly, the three walked to the transporter room, then stepped into the transporter and waited for Scotty to beam them down. Moving a lever, Kirk, McCoy and Spock were beamed down to the planet's surface while the remainder of the crew kept watch above, waiting for a response from the search party below.

------------------------------

Cape Suzette was seeing a very fair and beautiful summer season. The air wasn't too hot and the winds were gentle. All was well except for a recent public debacle that had been publicized in the local paper. Apparently, Shere Kahn had made a bad deal of some sort but sources were specifying what had happened.

Back at Higher for Hire, Baloo had been reading the news and felt almost sorry for Khan, strangely. He didn't know why he would care for such a selfish predator such as him, but he hadn't known the whole story. He had no idea that the King of Thembria had been involved with Khan. But he knew something very suspicious was behind this, and darned if he didn't find out the reason for it.

Of course, when he had made this revelation upon Rebecca, she wouldn't hear of it. "We don't need to have you going off on some hair-brained adventure!" she stated honestly, putting her foot down to emphasize her point.

"I know, Beckers, I know. But something about this stinks and it indirectly involves the rest of us. You've seen how the economy is reeling recently. Sure it might not look like a lot to you, but it's important. How will we keep Kit in school if we're not getting enough money to do so?" Baloo stated. Strangely, he sounded like a father at this point, rather than the typical employee.

It was Becky, incidentally who usually made these claims, and what he had said hearkened her heart to Molly's education too.

Baloo couldn't be dissuaded from his cause. She had a terrible feeling she would regret sending Baloo off into no-man's land to do some investigating. He couldn't go alone but Wildcat wasn't exactly the best at doing detective work. Besides, she needed her mechanic at home.

"Just hear me out on this Rebecca," Baloo said, seriously. Rebecca knew that Baloo was being extremely sincere in what he was telling her. It wasn't often that he used her full name, but he sincerely wanted her undivided attention. "I know something's going on. But someone is too yella to bring out the truth. Who else do you think will look in on the situation? Not the cops, for certain. I know it's absolutely nuts, but Becky, I gotta do this!" Baloo explained.

Rebecca knew his points were valid, and maybe he wouldn't be gone 'out on expedition' for long. Perhaps he'd just acquire his information and be back in no time. So, against he better judgment, she let him conduct his investigation. "Just be careful, alright?" she cautioned.

Baloo chuckled light-heartedly. "Beckers, you got nothin' to fret about. So, don't go worryin' yourself silly over me, ok?" With that, his arms full of the supplies he needed, he smiled at her gregariously with an air of confidence and left her office.

As soon as he left, out of his earshot, she looked downtrodden. With a frown on her face, she thought, "What on earth have I just done?"


	2. Chapter 2

On another side of Cape Suzette, just about near the docks, three beams of sparkling light beamed down. They soon faded away to reveal Kirk, McCoy, and Spock. "Incredible," said Kirk, eying around. "It looks just like earth back in the 1930's."

"Everything looks pristine and unspoiled," McCoy said, in wonder. "I can't believe we're seeing this. Wonder if anyone lives here." He then turned to Spock. "Are you getting any signatures on your tricorder, Spock?"

Spock waved the device and came in upon a strong reading. "There are definitely life forms here, Doctor," he answered.

Kirk shook his head. "Are you sure we didn't just travel back in time like that one incident?"

McCoy shook his head left and right. "I highly doubt that Jim. Look around you. Doesn't this feel different than all the incidences we had going back into the past?"

The three continued walking, advancing their search of this strange, but somehow familiar place. "So Spock," said Kirk. "Where are the people?'

Spock noticed his signal was growing stronger. "Apparently, just a few more feet ahead of us, so I suggest we continue walking, Admiral."

Soon, they entered the city and couldn't believe what they saw. There was a grand city ahead of them as well as the bluest water they had ever seen with their own two eyes. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating," he murmured.

"Yup," said Kirk. "Looks like 1930's earth, alright. So where are the people?"

McCoy was getting annoyed. Kirk could be so asinine at times. "Admiral, if I may say so without sounding insubordinate…Calm down! I am certain there are plenty people in the cities ahead. Unless your feet are starting to hurt, we need to keep walking and stop talking. We're burnin' daylight."

"No need to be rude, Bones. It's just that the city looks deserted."

"Not according to my readings, Admiral. This area is teaming with life," Spock said, displaying his tricorder to the Admiral. The signal was growing stronger all the while.

As they walked further into the city, they finally saw the people, and were dumbstruck. McCoy was at a loss for words, which was unlike him. The people were all anthropomorphic animals, wearing clothes! The Enterprise above was still waiting for a response from their courageous Admiral.

Kirk was silent for a moment until he finally said, "They're…animals."

"Excuse me, sir?" Scotty asked on the other end of the communicator.

Kirk put the communicator up to his mouth. "Scotty, the people of this planet are animals. Animals that walk upright and wear clothes. You know, dogs, cats, bears, birds, every kind."

"Ya mean anthropromorphs?" Scotty responded, still in disbelief.

"Exactly. But they're dressed just like people on earth did back in the 1930's." More and more curious about these 'anthropromorphs', Kirk and the others wondered if these citizens wished to be part of the 'Federation of Planets in Starfleet' "I'll report more later. Kirk, signing out." he then turned off the communicator and turned to McCoy. "You think they'd be interested in joining Star Fleet?

"I don't know, Jim," McCoy answered. "Depends if they are benevolent or not. That's why I came prepared with this," He then pointed at his phaser. It wasn't set on 'kill' but rather 'stun', just to be on the safe side. He hoped Kirk and Spock had brought theirs as well. Just by observing them, he could tell they were prepared as well. Experience had taught them to be cautious in any situation no matter how familiar or "safe" their environment seemed.

Kirk nodded and brought out his phaser. "I just hope they aren't hostile. So, where do we go now?"

"I would suggest we find out what planet this is and the name of this city," Spock relayed.

Kirk turned to Spock. "I have a more polite way to do so." He then walked towards a female dog and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir?" the female dog asked.

"Could you please tell me and my colleagues what city this is?"

"It's Cape Suzette, of course." The dog then raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help navigating around?"

"That would be useful, yes," McCoy answered.

"There's a souvenir shop not far from here. They sell maps there," the dog mentioned, helpfully.

Kirk turned to the others. "What do you think, men?"

"It would seem that a map would be most useful to us, Admiral," Spock answered, logically.

Kirk nodded and turned back to the Dog woman. "Thank you, ma'm."

The dog woman smiled and chuckled, "Think nothing of it, Sir." She then walked off down the street.

Kirk smiled and went back to the others. "For a dog, she had nice manners."

McCoy couldn't help but chuckle. "I haven't known many dogs that could talk, Jim."

Spock turned their attention to the souvenir shop not too far ahead of them on the other side of the street. "I believe that is the establishment she was speaking of."

"Good going, Spock. It would be a lot easier if we had one more person with us down here."

Spock looked at him quizzically. "Who are you thinking of beaming down with us? Don't you think our search party of three is large enough?"

McCoy nodded, "Yes, I agree. Three's a crowd, and four's one man too many."

"It's just in case we run into some trouble. And if we need to split up into equal teams.

Spock couldn't disagree with his superior's logic. "Excellent point, Admiral."

"Fine, we'll ask Scotty to send someone else down," McCoy stated, sounding like a snubbed toddler that didn't get the toy he wanted in the toy store.

Kirk activated his communicator. "Mr. Scott, please send Ltd. Sulu down."

"Can do, sir!" Scotty said on the other line. "Beaming down now."

Kirk and the others waited patiently for Sulu to join them. But after two minutes waiting, they were getting awfully worried. Kirk whipped out his communicator again and called Scotty. "Scotty, where's Sulu?"

"Isn't he with you sir?"

"No, Scotty. We've been waiting for two minutes, he should've been here by now."

"Oh dear, then the transporter must've malfunctioned."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "You mean…he could be anywhere n this planet?"

"Aye, sir."

Kirk turned off his communicator and turned to the others. "Men…we have a problem."

"We heard," McCoy said, sternly. "If Sulu isn't here…then where in Sam Hill is he?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sulu was confused, feeling as if he had hit his head on a terribly blunt object. "Just…where am I?" he mused to himself. Only minutes earlier had he been standing in the transporter and now he was in what seemed like, a small house, no…scratch that, apartment. "Kirk…Spock…Doctor? Where are you?"

Just then, he heard the sound of a shower going on in the next room. The noise stopped, meaning the shower had turned off. "Molly," said a female voice, coming from the room. "Mommy's finished showering and will be out in a minute." Just then, an anthropomorphic female bear, wearing a towel over her mid section, came out of the other room. "Molly? Where are you, you silly gi-" Rebecca then froze when she saw Sulu staring at her.

Sulu's eyes widened. "Oh dear," he said.

Right at that moment, Rebecca screamed for her life.

Sulu panicked and tried to calm her down. "Please s-s-s-stop screaming, stop screaming, please! I-I'm not going to hurt you!"

She grabbed the nearest lamppost and tried to knock him out with it. "I don't care who you are, get out of my apartment, now, you, you pervert!!"

"Madam, you don't understand!! I'm lost, I just need some help!!"

Rebecca could sense the man was being sincere and put the lamppost back on the end table where she had picked it up from. "Lost? I can certainly tell you're not a local. But how can I help you, Mr. …?" she said.

Sulu calmed down. "Allow me to explain. I am Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S Enterprise, and I'm very sorry about seeing you when you weren't…decent."

Rebecca looked Sulu, inspecting his uniform. "Oh, you must be with the Navy, Lieutenant Commander. I can help you find your ship. Cape Suzette has plenty of them. But before I do that, I really must become more decent. If you'll excuse me. You can make yourself at home if you wish. If you need something, just ask."

Sulu bowed. "Thank you, Ms....I didn't get your name."

As Rebecca shimmied away she grinned softly. "Rebecca Cunningham, sir," she said and walked away to change in her bedroom.

Sulu breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in a chair. Just then, his communicator beeped. He picked it up and answered. "Sulu, here."

McCoy sounded annoyed. "Sulu! Where are you, man? We can't trace you anywhere."

"Doctor McCoy!" Sulu said in surprise. "I'm glad you called. I am over at an apartment building with a female bear named Rebecca Cunningham. She was alarmed at first, but then she calmed down. Where are you?"

"We're on the other side of the city," McCoy answered. "Damned transporter's on the fritz, so the only way we can get to you is by taxi, but we don't know where you are."

Sulu walked towards a large window and saw a large waterfall tumbling down from the top. "Well, I think I can describe where I am. I'm inside a rather big apartment surveying a large waterfall, on the top floor, I believe."

--------------------

Meanwhile, McCoy, Spock, and Kirk were waiting by a street corner, waiting further transportation. McCoy knew he could follow Sulu's directions. Although it was a bit strange to be traveling in such a primitive means of transportation, it would have to do for the time being, wherever in the blazes he was.

"Doctor?" asked Sulu, on the other line. "Are you still there?"

McCoy banged the communicator. Somehow, it wasn't transmitting properly and all he was hearing were fragments of words. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. He hoped Sulu would keep talking so he could pinpoint his location.

"Well, you heard him," said Kirk, smiling. "All we got to do is look for a hotel with a waterfall. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Let's get a move on then, we're burning daylight," McCoy said bit gruffly. He didn't mean to sound so gruff, but being in a strange place made him sensitive to all of his surroundings, so taking defense of everything was only natural.

"Well, we could always ask for directions," said Kirk, with a smirk. "Besides, the people here don't look hostile."

Just then, they came upon a small wooden building that was close to the harbor. The sign that read on the dock behind it read, "Higher for Higher".

"Do you think we should stop here?" McCoy offered.

Spock scanned the area for signs of life with his tricorder. "Currently, there are no signs of life here," he observed. "But there are traces of activity from before."

"It can't hurt to wait for someone, now can it?" Kirk asked. "Besides, it says they're open." Kirk then pointed to a sign posted at the front door stating, "Open".

The crew's curiosity was starting to grow, but they decided to stay in one place for a while until somebody showed up. seemed that they waited for hours until they heard the motor of an airplane. Drawn back outside by the sound of the motor, they noticed a large grey bear behind the wheel of a rather impressive hydroplane. He was dressed in a khaki shirt and a red pilot hat.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," McCoy remarked, obviously.

Kirk nearly made a witty retort, but he too was transfixed by the sight of the archaic vehicle. The simplicity of it was inspiring, and almost breathtaking. Not thinking about what he was doing, Kirk stepped out and watched the plane dock itself. "Told ya someone would come," he said to the others.

"Indeed," Spock retorted, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

The others were still remaining in the tool shed, but Kirk had already ventured far out to the edge of the docks. Before McCoy could grab his attention, Baloo had noticed him, and his crew. Strangely, he wasn't put off by the visitors.

"Have I done something wrong, officers?" Baloo asked. "Ya here to site me on parking? I can assure you, I can legally park the Sea Duck at these docks," he explained.

"And I can assure you, sir, that we are not policemen," Spock interrupted.

"That's right," said Kirk. "We are officers aboard a ship known as the U.S.S Enterprise. A member of our crew lost his way here in your city and has ended up at a location we are not familiar with."

Baloo felt a sudden surge of power. He knew he could help these men. "Wherever you need to be goin', I'm your guy. Let me know what I can do for ya."

"The location he described to us over the phone was a large hotel stationed near a waterfall," answered McCoy. "Know of such a place?"

Baloo beamed. "Do I? I can take you there. Come on, follow me."

Kit, who had heard the Sea Duck land, came to hear of Baloo's latest flight, but saw he had some unusually dressed acquaintances with him. After Baloo explained who they were, Kit was eager to follow him. Not able to say 'no' to Kit's request, he decided it was nothing to worry about allowing the young bear to tag along with them.


End file.
